I'm With the Sue
by The Man-Eating Ninja
Summary: Lucy just wanted to relax. To bad her May-Sue of a sister decided to drag her to Middle Earth. Now, Lucy must keep her insipid little sister from jumping Legolas, trying to steal the ring and destroy it herself, and overall just screwing with canon.WARNING- one should not take this to seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had!**

**I own nothing but Lucy and, unfortunately, Amydiel. (sadly, when I was eleven, I thought she was a cool character.)**

**Sorry for the typos, and please, tell me what you think!**

Lucy Jackson just wanted a peaceful evening at her apartment, alone with Chinese take-out and a rented movie. It had been a long day at the spa she worked at, and it was _her_ turn to relax.

Those plans went down the toilet when she walked into her living room to see her sister, Amycate Manwameldiel (who insisted she be called Amydiel as a 'nickname'), sitting on her couch.

Amydiel (as Lucy begrudgingly called her), was probably adopted, Lucy liked to think. Her hair was an alarming shade of red, but she had streaked it with black and pink. Her eyes were usually a scarily neon shade of green, but had been known to change for no reason. She was tall and slim, but her chest size far surpassed anything conceivable.

Not only were her looks annoying, her personality was too. Arrogant, silly, insipid, and useless were all words Lucy used to describe her sister.

Amydiel never missed an opportunity to call Lucy 'dumb blond' or 'stupid prep' or, if she was feeling really superior, 'college drop out'. Never mind that none of these were true- Lucy was a pretty smart blond, did not consider herself a prep, and had stuck out all of her years at the community college.

Amydiel would argue that if she went to community college, she couldn't be smart, but Lucy would point out that, unlike Amycate Manwameldiel, she didn't want to bankrupt her parents.

"Lucy! You're home!" Amydiel practically screeched, throwing herself into her sisters arms.

"Argh- Amycate, get off me!" Lucy said, trying her hardest to pry herself from her sisters clutches.

Stepping back, Amydiel gave her a 'dazzling' smile. Momentarily, Lucy wondered if she bleached her teeth.

"I's so good to see you again, Lucy!" the redhead said with what sounded a lot like false cheer.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows and kissing her peaceful evening goodbye.

"I need your help!" Amydiel said, suddenly distraught. Another thing Amydiel was knowen for- PMSing like crazy.

"Are you pregnant? Did you catch an STD? Dammit! Amycate, I _told_ you that if you wee going to roll around in the hay like a skank to _use protection_! I mean, you'd figure at sixteen you would _know_ that being a slut has consequences!"

"OK, first of all, I'm not regnant, and I don't have a STE, or whatever." Lucy was so relieved to hear this that she didn't even bother correcting her, "Second, I never sleep with more than one guy a week and when I do it's not 'cuz I'm a slut, but 'cuz we are in _true love_."

"Oh, dear lord. Do you believe it when-"

"Look, Lucy, I came to you because you ruined the LOTR movies for yourself by reading the books."

"I didn't _ruin_ anything! The books are better." Lucy insisted, though she knew her sister wouldn't listen.

"Whatever. Look, my point is that I found a way into middle earth, and I want you to come with me so I can prove you wrong about the books being the original."

"Pretty much nothing in that sentence made sense." Lucy said, "But I now realize you are stupid _and_ delusional. Go away."

"Look, just come with me, okay? What do _you_ have to loose?"

"Gee, my time? My sanity?" Lucy said, meaning every word.

"If you don't come, I'll never leave. Mommy and daddy won't mind, you know. I'll just live here. I'll use your things, I'll eat your food, I'll send you into credit card debt, I'll make fun of your friends, I'll kill your love life, I'll sleep with guys in your bed, I'll break your-"

"Okay, fine, I get it! I'll come with you!" _you insipid little girl_ she added to herself.

"Great! Now go change, you can't go to middle earth looking like a tramp." Amydiel said.

"Says the girl in black leather pants, a fuchsia corset top, and nine-inch stripper heels," Lucy pointed out, trying not to seem to disgusted. How had her parents let Amycate dress like that? if she had tried walking out like that when _she_ was Amycate's age, she would have been grounded for a year. Maybe her parents had just given up on AMycate. Lucy would have by now, too.

"I don't mean tramp like ho, which by the way, I _so_ don't look like, I mean tramp, like, _Lady and the Tramp_."

"First off, you _do_ look like a _whore_. Second off, I don't look like a tramp," Lucy defended, crossing her arms.

"You're waring gray sweatpants, a stained tank top (and that peach color? _So_ doesn't look good on you), and a black hoodie. And it has a _rip_ in it!" Amydiel said this like it was a crime. "_I_ look super sexy and bad-ass. _You_ look like a she-man."

"You look like a cheep hooker. And I'm not changing t run around town with you, pretending it's middle earth!"

"Fine, lets go. But don't say I didn't warn you!" with that, Amydiel spun out of the room, her long, color-clashing hair flipping behind her.

"Might as well get this over with." Lucy said with a defeated sigh.

If only she knew.

**I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer, hopefully.**

**So, thought, feeling? Please let me know!**


	2. Bedazzled swords and stupid sisters

**Thanks for the reviews- I got six! That's more than I've gotten for one chapter EVER!**

**Again, sorry for typos. I read over my work a lot, and so does one of my friends, but my grammar sucks, as does my spelling. Plus my key-bored doesn't work well.**

Lucy stood in the park as the sun was setting, wishing that she were anywhere but there, with the Queen of stupidity herself, Amydiel.

"Amycate? I hate to point this out to you- well, no, I don't, but we're not in Middle Earth yet, and I want to go home." the blond said, thinking about her copy of _Chicago_, which she only had another few days with before she needed to return it, sitting on her coffee table, all alone.

"The minute the last ray of sun strikes, my friend will come help us get there." Amydiel said, rolling her eyes like this was obvious.

"Which _friend_? I thought everyone at your school hated you for being such a pretentious git," Lucy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, be quiet. You know nothing of my life! Those mean people at my school are simply jealous of my unachievable beauty, incredible talent, and immeasurable intelligence!" Amydiel said, near-swooning.

"Yeah, sure. I believe you." Lucy said, groaning and shaking her head.

"Good." Amydiel crossed her arms.

"Just one question," Lucy said innocently.

"Yes, what do you wish to know? With my brilliance, I can answer anything."

"If you're beauty is unachievable, how did you achieve it?"

there was a beat of silence, then-

"Shut up."

a few minutes later, when _the last ray of the sun_ disappeared, there was a loud cracking noise, followed by an explosion of glitter.

"What the-" but Lucy couldn't finish her sentence before she had to cough out a monumental amount of pink fluff that had begun to fall from the sky.

When the pink mess cleared (it was a shame about the color- Lucy liked it, but would never be able to look at it for a good few years), a tall, slim woman stood in her place. She had long black hair that fell to her ankles, big blue eyes, and large, sticky, insect-like wings (but Lucy was prety sure that the insect resemblance wasn't the intended effect).

"Lostithenniel! You came!" Amydiel said, throwing her arms around the woman.

"Of course, my child. Is this your non believing sister?" she asked, giving Lucy a cold stare.

"Yes!" Amydiel cried.

The woman, lost-something, came up to Lucy.

"I am Lostithenniel, fairy of...um...I am a fairy!" she declared, "I Have come to help Amydiel achieve her dreams, and, erm, you too!" she said.

"Oh, god, you're kidding, right?" Lucy begged.

"Oh, Lostithenniel! This world pains me so! How long until we can arrive in the land of dreams?" Amydiel asked. Lucy tried not to scoff.

"Patience, Child," the Fairy-wannabe said as Lucy rolled her eyes. "First, I give you gifts!"

Next thing Lucy knew, she was being sprinkled with strange pink dust.

"Oh My Gd- what the hell?" she yelled as the sickly-sweet fumes filled her nose.

"I have just bestowed upon you the first two gift- you will understand the language of the, um, Middle Earthlings, and be able to wield weapons with no prior experience." Lostithenniel said.

"Oh, thank you!" Amydiel cried.

"Wait- what? That is so stupid, you can't just-"

"Excuse me, but which one of us is the fairy?"

"Neither of us!"

"Ignore her, Lostithenniel, she is simply to stupid to wrap her head around this." the redhead said.

"Okay, listen up-" but she was cut off by the fairy.

"No, for now, I will leave you each with one more gift, before sending you off. For you, Amydiel, twin blades with ivory handles!" the fair handed the very things to her, which made Lucy grind her teeth. Twin blades, huh? Hopefully Amydiel would manage to cut one of her limbs off "And for Lucia-"

"Wait, my full name is Lucille. Where did you pull _Lucia_ from?"

"It will be your name in Middle Earth, chosen because...never mind that. I have a reason. Now take this." she threw a long, pretty sword at Lucy (Well, pretty aside from the hue red stones on the hilt), who caught it with ease that annoyed the heck out of her.

"Look, this is all really cool- well, actually no, it's really stupid, but-"

Only Lucy's protests were cut off when yet another swirl of pink mist wrapped around her (rather randomly, she noted). She felt something squeeze her stomach, and when she opened her eyes-

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

"I know, right?"

But not even her twat of a sisters could bring her out of her shock.

Because the park? It was gone.

She was in the middle of the fucking forest, with a bedazzled sword and a sister with a lower IQ than her shoe size.

Se was screwed.

**Again, short chapter, but I tried. Next one will hopefully be longer and better!**


	3. Trees, Elves, and blindfolds, OH My!

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**And thanks to insanepersonishappy for volunteering to be my Beta.**

"We're here!" Amydiel gushed, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"We're in the middle of a damn forest. What did your stupid, Halloween-obsessed friend do to us?" Lucy screeched, swiveling around to grab Amydiel's shoulders. Too bad (well, not really), that she forgot she was holding a sword, which slammed into her sisters shoulder.

"Ow! Cut that out! I can't have bruises before I see Legolas!" Amydiel said, rubbing her shoulder. Lucy examined her weapon- it _was_ pretty, she decided, and had just proven itself useful.

"Amycate, we do not have time for this. Get your stupid, special-effects happy friend over here and get us home."

"No." Lucy watched, amazed, as her sister crossed her arms and pouted.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"We really are in Middle-earth. And I like it here."

"You've been here a total of what? Six seconds? And we're not even _in_ Middle-earth!" she yelled, though something caused Lucy to doubt her words. Maybe the pink litter had a lasting effect.

"Yes we are- and you should be glad!" Amydiel yelled. She had sheathed her swords, tough Lucy had no idea how she got the sheath (until, of course, she realized she had one too. Then she put her sword away).

"And why is that?" the older girl said, not really wanting to know.

"Look, you're twenty five years old. You work as a masseuses at a spa, your last boyfriend was a computer engineer with no money, and your idea of a good time involves a rented DVD and takeout. No offense, but your life in our world sucks." Amydiel spat out the last word.

It took Lucy a long until she could speak again.

"You are a stupid, cruel person. I understand why the kids at your school hate you- it's because you're a bitch," she said though clenched teeth.

"I don't care what a dumb blond like you has to say." Amydiel said, flipping her hair, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy didn't even bother responding. She really didn't want to hit her sister, and knew if she tried to speak again, she would. She heard some something coming from her left, and decided to head in the direction of people.

"Where are you going?" Amydiel said, "I brought us here, I should lead us!"

"You got us lost in a forest; I'm going to find a way out. I don't care if you come," she said, already walking.

"Wait!" Amydiel yelled, catching up. "I- I can't let you wander off alone. You'd get hurt," she said, puffing out her chest and taking big strides.

"Yeah, sure."

The two sisters began to walk in quiet then, each wishing the other would disappear.

After a few minutes of pushing aside vines and branches (none of which seemed familiar to Lucy), they arrived in a small clearing.

And Lucy was dumfounded.

Not so much by the clearing, but the people in it.

They were almost identical, with dark hair and gray eyes. They had beautiful faces, and were dressed in silver. Each had a quiver full of arrows and bows, but Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that those weren't the only weapons they had. And they looked like, unlike Amydiel and Lucy, they had experience using them.

They were staring at the girls with matching poker faces, not revealing anything but mild shock, until Amydiel (unfortunately) stepped forwards.

"Greetings, I am Amycate Manwameldiel, known as Amydiel. This is my sister, Lucia-" (_Lucille!_ Lucy internally screamed) "-Caladhiel, known as Lucy" where did that second name come from? "We fare from a faraway land, and- hey!"

Lucy had by now managed to pull her sister back.

"What are you _doing_?" Lucy hissed.

"Introducing us! Duh!" Amydiel said, rolling her eyes and stepping forwards again. "Excuse me. As I was saying-" but she was interrupted, this time by one of the men. (Lucy had begun to notice something strange about them; their ears were pointed, and they weren't punching Amydiel).

"Where are you from and what is your purpose here?" the one on the left demanded, as the other began to fidget with his bow (if you could call it fidgeting. It was rather graceful for fidgeting. It was more like he was preparing to shoot them in the faces).

"We come from a land called Virginia," Amydiel said, before Lucy stepped forwards and shoved her aside. She figure Amydiel would say something stupid for their 'purpose', maybe about the rings of power they weren't supposed to know about, or her quest for Legolas's heart.

"We do not know how we got here, but we suspect it was by the hand of an enchantress," that sounded about right to her- it had been years since she read the books.

The men (though, if they were really in Middle-earth, she figured they were Elves. And she was starting to believe they were really in Middle-earth) exchanged a glance, then turned back to the girls.

"Why would an _enchantress_ bring you here?" the one with the bow asked.

Again, Lucy stepped in before Amydiel could speak. "That would be easier to answer if we knew where we were." she hoped she sounded more clever than she felt.

"You idiot, it's obvious we're outside of River-dale!" Amydiel said with an eye-roll. It seemed like the two elves were having the same reaction as Lucy.

"It's pronounced _Rivendell_, you moron!" she yelled, wanting to slap the girl and hide inside her hoodie. She was pretty sure that the guys were both disgusted and though they were complete fools, a reaction she hadn't gotten from a male in a _long_ time. And that had been in a completely different context. Not that she would entirely mind that context with these guys, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head as quickly as she could. This was really not the time.

The men conversed in a language Lucy didn't understand (apparently, they weren't Middle -earthlings). They pointed to the girls every so often, and shot them wary glances.

"Hey, Lucy," Amydiel whispered, "Shouldn't they be basking in my beauty, then offer to take us to Rivendell, where they will fight with other super-hot elves for our love?"

Lucy hoped the look she gave her little sister was enough of an answer.

Finally, the two Elves finished there talk and walked over to the girls again.

"We have decided that our father will know what to do about your...situation. We will take you to him," the first said.

"But, under the circumstances, we think it best you do not learn the way to our home," the second finished.

It took Lucy half a second to catch on, and by then she was already blindfolded.

"What- but I am _super_ trustworthy!" Amydiel protested.

"Would you like me to gag you as well?" one of the Elves asked, amusement clear in is voice.

"Please do," Lucy begged. One of the Elves chuckled slightly. She felt a weight lifted from her hip- her sword.

They began to walk, and Lucy wished she'd worn something other than her cheap flip-flops. Amydiel was probably thinking the same thing about the stripper heels- hopefully.

Lucy tried to piece the information together in her head- twins, Elves, live in Rivendell, with a wise father.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought, rather suddenly. Elladan and Elrohir. She had just been blindfolded by either Elladan or Elrohir. In any other situation, that would have been kind of awesome (again, she pushed those thoughts aside).

But once again, something else came to her. They were going to meet Elrond. Who would think they were crazy. And would probably lock them up in Rivendell's version of a mental institution.

She was really starting to hate her sister for getting her into all this.

**Thoughts, Feelings, opinions?**

**Sorry if my memory for canon is rusty, it's been a while since I read the books, but I'm re-reading them now.**


	4. Interviews with Elf Lords

**Sorry or the long (LONG) wait. This story has been completely revamped, so I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. And once again, thanks to my Beta, **Magicalbinderofmysteries**.**

**Oh, and no, I don't own Middle Earth or its residents**

Being stared down by a semi-angry Elf lord really isn't fun, Lucy realized.

"Tell me again," He said, "How you got here," his gaze was somehow calm but powerful, like he knew that if they tried something they'd be dead before they could blink.

"A fairy brought us here." Amydiel said, "Because we- well, _I_, wished for a more simple life."

"And so she sent you to a place in which a giant was is going on?" Elladan asked, "She must not like you very much."

Elrohir and Elrond both sent him a _l__ook_, and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Why would you wish for that?" Elrond continued.

"Because she isn't exactly intelligent," Lucy offered. Amydiel glared at her, And Elrond remained stoic. She saw Elladan nod slightly in agreement, until his brother elbowed him.

"Because life back home was unbearable!" Amydiel sobbed, and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. She was about to go into a _how dare you insult my parent__s__ by implying that living in their home was anythin__g but wonderful? _ Rant, but was cut off by Elrond.

"And so she sent you here? As my son previously said, it seems hardly reasonable."

"Well...I sort of asked to come here," Amydiel admitted with an expression that, on anyone else, would look almost bashful. On Amydiel it just looked silly.

"Why is that?"

"Because, where we're from, this whole world just exists as some movie-"

"Book." Lucy corrected, internally sobbing. Amydiel shot her a glare, and Elrond raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Do go on, Lucy," he prompted, and the blond shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well, where we're from...there's a book that talks about Middle Earth, and...well, the destruction of the One Ring and stuff."

"You could call us all-knowing and not be entirely incorrect." Amydiel said smugly.

"Oh?"

"Well, we know that there's going to be this Fellowship thingy sent to destroy the One Ring. And we know what perils they will face." Amydiel said. Lucy was trying very hard not to punch her in the face.

Elrohir began to speak to his father in rapid elvish, and Elrond responded. Lucy believed their conversation was something like _Dad, they're crazy, _while Elrond had said, _I know, but what can we do about it?_

"And you know this all from a...book?" Elrond asked, speaking the language they understood once more.

"Erm...yes?" Lucy said, while her sister nodded confidently.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can tell you _a lot_ of stuff and prove it." Amydiel said.

"Amycate, is that a good idea?" Lucy asked under her breath, though she knew the elves could hear her.

"Lucy, why don't you let me speak to your sister privately about these matters? Elladan will wait outside with you."

"Um...Okay." Lucy allowed herself to be escorted outside. She was glad it was Elladan rather than Elrohir, as the later kind of scared her. She was hoping that Elrond was going to give Amydiel a good talking-to, maybe using some death threats and harsh words. Anything that would humiliate Amydiel.

After several awkward minutes (in which Lucy attempted to look anywhere but Elladan's eyes), Elrohir came out to let them know they were allowed back in. he spoke to his twin in elvish, and Elladan seemed...shocked.

As Lucy reentered to room, she saw Amydiel smile proudly, and inwardly groaned.

"And now Lucy, I wish to speak to you," Elrond said, and Lucy's insides froze up. _She better not have told him to kill me_.

"Uh- okay," Lucy mumbled, she shot Amydiel a confused look, but the younger girl seemed just as baffled as she was; she didn't, however, argue when Elladan escorted her out.

"Your sister has told me some very interesting things." Elrond said as the door closed, "She did, in fact, give me a very detailed account of several things she should know _nothing_ about."

Lucy did _not_ like where this was going.

"In other areas, however, she seemed rather clueless. Would you like to provide some sort of explanation?"

she could feel his eyes, as well as Elrohir's burning into the back of her head.

"Well, you see..." how was she going to explain _this_? "My sister has never read the books. She just...skimmed them, you could say."

"Ah, how...convenient." Elrond murmured, "Lucy, I take it _you_ have read these books?"

"Yes,"

"Then you will have no problem telling me the same information your sister has?"

"Uh...I guess? But it was a long book..." _and I haven't picked it up in years..._

"Tell me of Frodo Baggins, from the moment of Bilbo's party."

And so, Lucy did. She probably missed several details, and every so often Elrohir would discreetly cough something that sounded like the proper pronunciation of a word, but she told them all she knew.

"Thank you, Lucy," Elrond said. His face was a never-changing slate of perfectly crafted stoicism. "Now, Elrohir, please bring Elladan and...Amydiel in."

The two were inside the room in just seconds. Amydiel took up her seat by Lucy.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked casually, as if wondering what team had won the Superbowl, and not what a great and powerful elf-lord was planning to do with their lives.

Elrond just smiled. "Patience,"

They waited for quite some time- then Elrohir escorted them out of the room and left them with some other dark-haired elf. And then they waited some more. And then Elrohir came and brought them back, where they were questioned by Elrond once again, then two new people- an elf with golden hair and one with a tired expression. They were then subject to what seemed to be and hour of elvish chit-chat, with an occasional question thrown in here and there.

Amydiel muttered- in English, that she thought it was rather rude they hadn't been introduced.

Finally, two more men were called in- one _looked_ young, but there was something very wise about him; some sort of age. The other was clearly old, and also very familiar.

He was the final one to question them; he did not give out his name, but Amydiel figured it out rather quickly.

"OMG- You're Gandalf!" He ignored her, though Lucy was nervous the rest of the 'interview'.

Finally, he turned to Elrond to deliver his opinion. He seemed slightly on edge. Once again Lucy cursed Lostithenniel's so-called gift. She couldn't have included Elvish in the package, huh?

Elrond, looking solemn and grieved, somehow, nodded in what could only have been acceptance, and murmured something to his sons.

Elrohir- Lucy was learning to distinguish him by the frown lines- nodded.

"Amydiel," he said smoothly; his voice was like the honey Lucy wanted to lick off his- _not now, woman! _"Would you mind coming with me? I have much to ask you about this place you are from, and your life there," he was so suave and charming Lucy barley realized it was a trick to get rid of the younger girl until, as Amydiel giggled and stood, he winced. She flashed him a sympathetic look, but was a little more nervous about herself. After all, a Maia, an elf lord and his son, and three other clearly powerful men- or elves- wanted to speak to her alone. _Crap crapity crap crap._

Once Amydiel and Elrohir were out of the room, Elrond got down to business.

"This," he pointed to the blond man, "Is Glorfindel." Lucy barely had time to gape before he moved on to the other elf, "This is Erestor. As your sister pointed out, this is Mithrandir, and finally, this is Estel."

"Wait- you mean- that _actual_- the _real_-" Lucy was sure she sounded like an idiot, but what could she do?

"Yes, yes, they are real. Since you have this book of yours, I hardly need to explain their importance, do I?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good. Now, you should know we believe your story."

"Oh thank-" what was she supposed to say with a Maia in the room? God or Eru or Illuvatar? She didn't need to know, it turns out, as Elrond went on.

"Not because you two have any skill whatsoever at proving your credibility, but because Mithrandir happens to know she who brought you here."

"Wait- Lostithenniel? That freak?"

"Ah, yes, though she was not always what she is today," Mithrandir took over.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe he would explain if you would stop interrupting with incessantly stupid questions," Erestor said, looking rather bored and examining his nails. Lucy flushed red.

"Lostithenniel was once like me- a Maia." thankfully, Lucy held her tongue- Erestor was glaring again. "it was ages ago, when the world was still new. She started fair and pure, and sweet and compassionate." Gandalf seemed lost in thought- Glorfindel gave him a small jab to the rib and he jumped. "Ah, right, moving on."

It was then Lucy noticed everyone was watching her- testing her reaction, she guessed. Still, being stared down by four elves, one future king, and a freaking angel was a little nerve-wracking.

"Lostithenniel, however, had one flaw- she loved _love_, the more difficult the better. Eru knows how many times she tried to set us up with random people from every group but those we liked. I swear I was set up on more blind dates than- but anyways, she herself was not an exception. Her heart, however, was not set on some nice fellow Maia she could settle down with; no, Lostithenniel had set her heart on someone who was both above her and on the dark side- she loved Morgoth."

"Okay- I'm sorry, but that is just-"

Aragorn did Lucy the favor of cutting her off with a sharp nod to Erestor, who was narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry." she muttered. Elladan smirked a little- probably at the vein throbbing in Erestor's head. Glorfindel just gave a sighing Elrond a comforting pat on the back.

"As I was saying," Gandalf continued, "She was..._corrupted_ by Morgoth. He put evil thought of _perfect beings_ and _destined love_ and _Mary-Sue Legomances_(though what those are is still unknown to us) into her head. She became so unbearable, demanding to 'set-up' 'cute couples' and change prophecies and she was constantly begging Mandos to deliver her prophecies- eventually we all got sick of her and locked her in a cave, but it seemed she has escaped- the Valar must not be very active in your time."

"But why would she bring me and Amydiel here?" Lucy wondered.

"Ah, that is simple. She still wants her own prophecies and visions to be the charge of Middle Earth." Gandalf said. "That is why she used your sister. I fear she has influenced much in her life- from her appearance to her taste in music to her personality. She intends to use your sister as a vessel to rule the world."

there was a beat of silence, then-

"OMG! Lucy! You totes need to see our room!"Amydiel said, barging in.

"I tried to stop her, really," Elrohir said, following her by half a second.

"Lucy, we must speak more of this later." Gandalf said, giving her a smile for once. "perhaps in a less..." he glances to the Elves and Aragorn, now discussing everything in hushed voices, "_intimidating_ way. But for now, I need you to do one thing." and then Lucy had the most surreal experience of her existence. She _felt_ words, rather than heard them.

_You must keep your sister away from Legolas at all cost_.

**So completely revised and retooled, like the story itself.**


End file.
